I Would Die For You
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Re-uploaded - KENNYxKYLE // REQUEST FIC : For pointof-passion : Kenny pushes Kyle out of the way of his death, and dies for Kyle. Stan, Kyle's boyfriend comes between the two, but in reality the pair complete each other.


**"I Would Die For You."  
**_South Park One Shot FanFiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance for pointof-passion.  
_

* * *

**Title: **_I Would Die For You._**  
Author: **_Toni (ToniTheTerror / dark--romance)_**  
Beta: **_None. That's why it suuucks._**  
Fandom: **_South Park_**  
Pairing(s): **_KennyxKyle. [mentioned kylexstan and stanxwendy]_**  
Warnings: **_Yaoi, swearing, death._**  
AN: **Hey _there 8D. This was inspired by the faaaaantastic Space Cowboy [fantastic band name, no?] song; I Would Die For You. I love it so muuuuch 3 But I wrote this for Emi [pointof-passion] as a request._**_  
_AC: **_Half way through this.. Kenny says something like.. **"I'll be fine, Kyle. Just give me a break."** but originally I wrote **"I'll be fine, Kyle. Just give me a while." he said with a smile. **and I didn't actually realise it rhymed till I read it through x3!! The Kenny being able to read emotions thing was kind of inspired by 'Lie To Me' which is a KICK ASS show. Go watch it now. _

_

* * *

_**  
- Chapter One ; Darling If You Want Me To -  
**

"Kenny, you're bleeding..."

"Kyle. I'm always bleeding."

Kyle sighed at his blonde friend, who moments before had been sprawled across the road, limbs twisted into positions never thought possible for even any contortionist. If your friend was hit by a truck, travelling more than 70mph, you wouldn't imagine them to be sat beside you, exercising their sarcasm.

Kyle had watched as the pale, blood-stained skin of his friend steadily regained its peach tint. The staring open gray eyes burst into bright Cyan blue, as the rosy blush blossomed to his cheeks. The scarlet stains of lost blood disappeared as the bones repaired themselves, fixing and locking back into place in the joints. Cuts healed and disappeared, clothing tears were patched, and rats scampered away.

All that was left on the boy was a black eye and bleeding nose.

Kyle was happy to see his friend back, but also a sense of sadness tugged at him. Had it been his fault Kenny had been impaled on a truck, which promptly sped away after impact? It would have been Kyle lying on the floor if Kenny had not pushed him onwards at the very last minute... This was playing on Kyle's mind, making him feel guiltier with every second that passed them.

"Kenny." Kyle said, reaching a hand down to where the blonde lay, to touch the black that was steadily turning to a deep, painful purple around Kenny's left eye. "Does it hurt?" he asked, letting a feather-like finger touch it. Kenny made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, rather than moving his head. If he moved his head, it might have hurt. He had only just woken up from a very sudden and rather painful death, and hadn't even reared the courage to sit up.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered to the boy lying on the grass ground. Kyle had figured to move Kenny's corpse to the roadside, by the grass, while he was dead. It would be unfortunate to have a car run over him in his just-deceased state. Even though the road they were on was somewhat empty. Only a few solitary cars, minutes apart from each other, passed them.

"You don't," Kenny began, but began to hack a shuddering cough soon afterwards. He heaved in a shaky breath, and then started again.

"You don't have to be sorry, Kyle. I did what anyone would do." He smiled gently, painfully, and then breathed steadily through his nose. Kyle sighed, taking his hand from Kenny's eye and moving it to his hair, brushing the mess from the blonde's eye line.

"Thanks," Kenny said croakily.

He attempted to sit, first starting by edging his body up a little. He managed to prop his back up on his elbows, breathing raggedly. Depending on how serious the death was, the achier he was when he revived. However, if he was maybe eaten, or shredded to tiny pieces, then he would awake in his bed the following morning, remembering nothing but the death, and not sore in the slightest. This was partly the reason he never really feared anything too dangerous or life-threatening.

From his leant-up position, Kyle proceeded to help him by supporting his back, and pushing him up just a little. Kenny, now sat cross-legged on the grass, raised a hand now to stop Kyle from helping him any further. He needed a break to rest his too-soon-to-be-moved legs.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked in a concerned tone, placing a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder and locking his Jade eyes to Kenny's. Kenny chuckled breathlessly and laid his own hand atop the one Kyle had on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Kyle. Just give me a little break." He said with a very weak, pained smile. Kyle had never been around at any of Kenny's revivals, and it was quite a hard thing to deal with. Especially since Kenny and Kyle were as close as if they were brothers.

Except Kenny didn't approve of Kyle's choice of boyfriend. Not in the slightest.

Said boyfriend, Stanley Marsh, was supposedly calling an adult to the scene to take Kenny either to a hospital, or home. But Stan was no-where to be seen, and neither was an adult. Kyle made a mental note to kick his boyfriend as soon as he returned.

"I'm so sorry, Kenny." Kyle muttered, ignoring how Kenny had previously thrown away Kyle's earlier apology. "I should have been the one in front of that truck. You shouldn't have pushed me away like that."

Kenny raised a light eyebrow in questioning and turned his sore neck to face the auburn boy beside him.

"If I hadn't you'd be the one splattered across the pavement." Kenny said simply.

"I should have been! It wasn't right to let you die for me!" Kyle implored, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the coolness of Kenny's tone.

_'Die for me.'_

Kenny smiled gently at this tiny detail picked up in Kyle's defence. He would have gladly died a million times over for Kyle. He would have even given up his immortality.

Of course he would never admit that out loud. It wasn't that he feared the name-calling from his friends. They wouldn't take any interest. They wouldn't care. And neither would Kenny. But Kenny did care about Kyle. More than a friend should. He would never have admitted it to himself but he knew it was true.

He was in love with his best friend.

To make matters worse, his best friend was the already taken Kyle. Stan was Kenny's friend, and Kenny's stupid crush (Which grew over time) had split them apart. Stan and Kenny's friendship had grown more distant, while Kyle's and Kenny's grew stronger. Kenny was confident in saying that he knew Kyle better than possibly anyone else did. Sure, Stan was Kyle's best friend, and his boyfriend; but he couldn't read emotions, body language and voices like Kenny could. Kenny read each emotion, no matter how slight, that crossed Kyle's pretty face and knew instantly how the Jew was feeling.

"Kyle. It's nothing. I'm back now." Kenny said with a light smile to the blonde. "Don't get angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you," Kyle said with a sigh, shaking his head. Kenny chuckled lightly, raising a hand to Kyle's face, a single finger outstretched to poke Kyle's forehead.

"You are." He said, poking the crease between Kyle's eyebrows. "You frowned for just a second. You're annoyed that I'm alright with the fact that I died for you."

Kyle paused, looking Kenny over for a moment. He considered lying – telling Kenny that he was feeling no such thing. But then Kenny would give him that _'You-know-I'm-right'_ smile and Kyle would be rendered unable to disagree.

"Well it's not right. You lost your life for me," Kyle said, looking off absently in the direction Stan had ran off in all that time ago. "And it's not right for you to read me that way." He smirked gently. Kenny gave a harsh giggle, and then yawned, stretching his skeletal arms before him.

Kenny was the most unlikely person to giggle. Upon his appearance, beholding his jackal-like smile, anyone would have expected him to have a harsh, barking laugh. Perhaps his giggle was one of the many factors about Kenny that made him so enigmatic.

"Where the hell is Stan?" Kyle hissed in that direction again, expecting a blue hat to bob out of the mist at any second, but having no such luck.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need an adult, Kyle. I'll be fine soon." Kenny said, looking to the distance again. He slowly pushed his back upwards, curving his abnormally skinny frame till he was knelt on his knees. From here, he steadied his hands on the ground, and pushed himself up, till he was standing.

It was a shaky stand, but still a good frame.

"There, see." Kenny said, sighing and sticking his hands in his pockets. "Good as new."

Kyle looked his friend up and down as he stood himself, too. Kenny looked like he had merely fallen over, or perhaps been in a fist-fight from that eye. Maybe if he kept his hood up, no-one would notice...

"I suppose." Kyle mumbled softly. "Well, we should get going. You shouldn't be stood outside," Kenny looked about to complain but Kyle cut in, "Even if you are feeling better."

Kenny frowned momentarily at his friend, but then his frown broke into a smile and he nodded. Kyle, feeling very good about himself - having persuaded Kenny to do as he was told for once, put a re-assuring arm around Kenny's shoulders as support. He predicted Kenny would knock his arm away sooner or later, but Kenny seemed to be happy Kyle's arm was there. Kyle couldn't help but notice a redness attack Kenny's cheeks and an equal blush added to his own. Why were they both blushing by such a simple action? Well, Kyle knew why.

In all truth, Kyle had felt closer and closer to Kenny with every second they spent together. Kyle felt happy, at ease, and like he could be himself when he was with Kenny. What upset Kyle most, however, was that when he was spending time with Stan, he wished that Stan was Kenny. And when he spent time with Kenny, he dreaded the day to end. When other people joined in with Kyle and Kenny, just hanging around and not talking, Kyle almost became angry. They were using up his time with Kenny! His time! It wasn't theirs to waste; it was his and his alone! But Kyle had to calm himself. He had to think of what it would look like if he flew off the handle at the on-hangers between his own and Kenny's quality time.

He sighed now, looking toward the road at the soft stain of red from Kenny's death and smiled gently. It could be a pain for Kenny to die all the time, but Kyle was so relieved to have him back. Sometimes Kyle worried. Worried that Kenny would one day - not come back. If one day his luck ran out. But he tried not to dwell on that fact. If he spent all his time worrying about that unlucky day - when it finally came, he would have wasted all his time with Kenny worrying. It was pointless. Besides, Kenny didn't seem to be effected by that thought, so Kyle followed suit.

Kyle didn't know what he felt to Kenny. He thought felt like he had before he and Stan had got together. But it was impossible for him to feel that way - especially when he was with Stan.

Kenny just had such an aura about him. He made Kyle laugh; cry, angry and worried - and Kyle loved every second of it. Kenny was a rush - an excitement and totally fantastic. But Kyle didn't want to hurt Stan.

He kidded himself for a few moments that Kenny loved him back, and that Stan didn't... But he knew he was just lying to himself. Stan loved him and Kyle loved Stan. He was just distracted by the biggest distraction available.

A distraction by the name of Kenny McCormick.

"Hey, Kyle?"

Said distraction's voice brought him out of his reverie, and back to the real world where he was holding Kenny up with his arm as they stumbled down the streets.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wait with me?" Kenny asked slowly. "When I died, I mean."

Kyle frowned at his friend, thinking maybe his head was mixed up from his death. Wasn't it obvious why Kyle had waited?

"Because you were... dead." Kyle said as if this were the most reasonable excuse in the book. "I couldn't just leave you there. You were like a fucking pancake, man!"

Kenny shook his head. "No, I mean the real reason." he said slowly. Kyle merely looked at him, his brows slightly furrowed and his lips pursed - resembling just a line.

"I'm not completely out of it when I'm dead you know." Kenny mumbled, stopping dead in his tracks and so forcing the Jew beside him to suddenly stop also.

"W-What do you mean?" Kyle asked after a brief silence.

"You know what I mean." Kenny replied quickly. "You were holding my hand and muttering in my ear the whole time. I saw you." Kenny told his shoes, his head dipped to avoid Kyle's jade gaze.

"Saw me? You didn't see me do anything, you were **dead**, Kenny!" Kyle implored, knowing full well that Kenny probably did see him, and that his retaliation probably meant nothing to the situation.

"I might have been dead, but I still saw you clutching onto my hand. When I die, I kind of float away, upward, but then I stop. I just stop in the air, above my body, and then I float back down again. I saw you stay with me! You held my hand and you were talking to me! I couldn't hear what you were saying, but you were mumbling about something."

_"Kenny. Don't die forever. I won't be able to handle it if you go forever. Stan went mad when you left last time - we all thought you were gone for good. I thought I'd never see you again. Remember how hard I hugged you when you came back? Do you remember that, Kenny...?"_

_"Oh... You can't hear me. I don't know what to do Kenny. Maybe if I... just held your hand? You need to know someone's here for you, right? You're not alone. I'm here; I want you back on this earth with me."_

_"You're so cold... I hate this, Kenny. Your hands are usually so warm. Kenny... Please come back. You can't leave us. You can't leave your Mom, or your Dad or your sister. You can't leave Stan, or Butters or Cartman. I know he's a dick to you, but he does care..."_

_"You can't leave me, Kenny. I know you don't care about anyone but yourself - or you try to act that way, but... I care about you. More than you'll ever know. I shouldn't care about you this much, especially when you don't want to be cared about. But I can't help it."_

_"You always put yourself down. You're forever complaining and wishing you could be someone else. But I don't want you to be someone else. If you ever change, I really don't know what I'd do. You, as you are now, are the person I love."_

_"Shit, did I just say that...? But... It's true. I know it's true. I can never tell you it's true, and I won't ever tell you. But it is. I'm sorry I have to make everything so complicated. Trust me to make things ten times harder than they need to be - and no, that wasn't a sexual innuendo."_

_"I'll miss you, Kenny. If you ever do leave. I don't know what to do now, or what I'd do if I ever lost you. I do love Stan, but I love you too. I wish I realized that I loved you before Stan confessed to me. I might have recognized that admiration for you then. I could be happy knowing you knew - even if you don't like me too."_

_"There's even a small part of me wishing you like me too. Just a small part. I doubt that you do. I haven't treated you well enough at times to make you think the world of me as I do you. But... I can hope. I love you, Kenny McCormick. Oh... Kenny? Kenny are you waking up?! Oh, Kenny? Kenny - can you hear me? Kenny, you're bleeding..."_

"Nothing. I was just saying what I thought of how you died," Kyle said with a shrug, looking away toward the road.

Kenny frowned, not taking his eyes from the redhead before him. He looked as though he was studying him, and in some ways he was. "I know you, Kyle. I've spent the most part of my life being your friend - your best friend. You're supposed to trust me. Why do you keep lying to me?"

Kyle's eyes flashed toward the blonde. He suddenly felt very angry, like he wanted to punch whatever life that was seeping back into the body of his friend right back out again.

"Don't call me a liar!" Kyle almost yelled. "I'm not a liar!"

Kenny stepped back a little, his eyebrows rising.

"Well, you are lying to me, Kyle. You looked away from me. You do that when you're lying." he implored, grabbing Kyle's arm as the Jew attempted to back away from Kenny.

"Stop reading me like that!" Kyle screeched, tugging his arm away from Kenny with a look of hurt, as though Kenny's touch was infected.

Kenny stepped back, mulling in the angry and slightly awkward silence. Why was Kyle suddenly being so irritable with him?

"Kyle," Kenny said slowly. He took an edgy step toward the red-head. "Look, dude. I'm sorry. It's just... I've never felt so connected to my body when I died before. It's like you were pulling me back to life. I could feel your hand on mine." Kenny held up his own gloved hand, as though doing this would convince Kyle totally. "I could feel it when I was dead. Do you have any idea how awesome that was for me? I've never had anyone stay close to me when I died. I just wanted to know how you managed to bring me back so quick. I'm usually dead for hours..."

A silence followed Kenny's words. Kyle looked to his shoes as though they were the ones telling him all this and they were the ones he had to answer to.

"I told you..." Kyle began to his shoes, before he looked up. "I... told you I loved you."

Kenny kept his expectant expression for a minute, then laughed shortly and smiled, "Ha, I love you too, man." he stuck his hands into his pockets and finally broke his gaze with Kyle to look in the direction they had previously been headed.

"That's all you did then? No like... I don't know. You didn't say anything of relevance other than that?"

Kyle paused for a moment.

"Relevance?" Kyle repeated, slowly."I think telling you... that was of relevance enough."

"Dude, Cartman tells us he loves us. Doesn't mean it was of relevance. I love you too, man. But guys always tell each other that. So it's no different, is it?" Kenny asked with a confused shrug. Kyle made a noise of annoyance, clenching his hands into fists.

"You don't get it, do you?!" he almost yelled. "I wasn't telling you that as a friend! I was being deadly honest! I told you that because I thought you might hear it, and you might come back! But you didn't hear me! And when I try to tell you, you have no fucking idea! It doesn't get through that thick head of yours does it?! You just hear what you want to hear - do what you want to do and you don't give a damn what it does to anyone else! You-"

Kyle was cut off, by one of the most brilliant and completely unexpected things he could have ever imagined.

Kenny's lips were on his.

It was strange, awkward and very wrong, and yet Kyle's whole body was reverberating in a large shudder of pleasurable shock. It didn't really hit him that Kenny McCormick was kissing him, till the blonde pulled away. Kyle breathed softly, still wishing the kiss would continue.

Kyle opened his eyes to the blonde before him, expecting to see bright eyes staring back at him. Maybe even a light upturn of a grin. But he saw nothing of the sort. Kenny's head was tipped downward, once again as though he were focusing on his shoes. His hands were clenched at his sides, in two tight balls, so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn a ghoulish white. Kenny's feet were inverted, the toes of his white battered sneakers turned toward each other, and the heels away. Kyle recognised this, regardless of how small the detail, as a sign that Kenny was ashamed. Ever since they were young, Kenny had done this each time he became truly ashamed. When he swore in Church (Oh, Kenny wasn't religious, but he was good enough not to swear in church normally), when he was found cheating - which happened quite a lot, and when he was found to have stolen something were the most popular enticities for this expression.

"K-Kenny?" Kyle spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. Kenny still remained silent, staring to his feet.  
"Kenny, please talk to me." Kyle implored, placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm. Regardless of how poor Kenny might have been, his parka jacket always stayed so soft. Granted, Kenny had bought a new one with the money he received from his friends at his birthday. His old one was getting a little tight. But still this one had been Kenny's for at least six years. Kenny had thought to get one a little too big. It was always nice to hug Kenny. Feeling the soft fabric and the even softer warmth seeping from the blonde could reassure any worries.

"I'm..." the blonde suddenly began, but then cleared his throat."I'm sorry." he said quietly. Kyle furrowed his brow, letting his hand drop from Kenny's arm and ducking to look at the blonde's eye line. His eyes were closed; screwed tight shut.

"Sorry?" Kyle repeated, shaking his head as he stood to his normal height again. "What on earth do you have to feel sorry for?"

"That..." Kenny said simply, but then continued. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't be thinking what I think. I'm sorry! I don't mean to cause problems. I don't want to hurt you or Stan." Kenny's voice gradually decreased in volume as he progressed into his sentence. Kyle, however, shook his own head. His hands lifted Kenny's head upwards slowly, so that Kenny's azure eyes flickered open and met Kyle's own jade ones.

"Kenny... Stan and I have been having problems. Wendy's a lot to do with it. You're a lot to do with it. But that... that probably just rectified those problems." Kyle smiled widely. "I know how I feel now. It's not some stupid crush that I'd get over."

Kenny furrowed his brow, looking desperately to each of Kyle's eyes in turn.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked quietly.

"I mean that... when I told you I loved you... I meant it. I love you, Kenny. More than a friend. More than Stan and more than life itself."

"Kenny. We're not brilliant. I'm not the best social adverse, and you're not the smartest egg in the nest. But where one lacks, the other makes up. We don't need to be perfect. If we were perfect, then we would have no interests with each other. We'd be constantly trying to outdo the other in what we were both excelling in. Your faults make up for my faults. Our differences make us interesting to the other. I love everything that is strange about you. What other people might see as weird, or dangerous or bad about you - I see it as unique. I love that you jump right in there, don't give a damn what people say, and just get on with being who you are. I love you."

Kenny's eyes flickered from Kyle's eyes, to his mouth, to his hands and back again. His battered heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"K-Kyle..." Kenny mumbled softly, finding it considerably hard to speak. "Kiss me..."

But instead, Kenny almost leapt onto Kyle. Their lips fused forcefully together. Each boy desperately, needingly and wantingly savouring each inch of the other that they feared would be so hard to forget. Kyle was already curling his arms around Kenny's neck, pressing his slim frame to the even skinnier one of the blonde. Kenny's arms found their way to Kyle's waist and lifted him from the ground, spinning in a circle and not once leaving his mouth.

Kyle pulled away to laugh and to breathe before he lost consciousness.  
"Kenny! Stop a minute!" he implored through panting laughter. Kenny obliged and plopped Kyle down to the floor.

"I love you." Kenny said with a huge white grin.

"I love you too." Kyle said.


End file.
